


Jetski

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: When the Rescuer Needs Rescuing [3]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Coma, F/M, Gen, Hurt Harrison Reid, Hurt/Comfort, I have run out of tags, Minor Character Death, Probably ooc, Scared Jesse Pollock, Stitches, Uhhhhhmmmmmm BUTT, blood transfusion, got it, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: When Harrison is severely injured on a recovery job on the jetski, Jesse can't help but feel like it's his fault. It's up to Reader to give him a little love and comfort :)





	Jetski

**Author's Note:**

> READER IS GENDER NEUTRAL I'm pretty sure I kept pronouns out of this but if I didn't let me know and I'll fix it :) I just liked the idea we had a gender neutral reader for once, because who knows right? Gotta keep up that inclusion!

I admit. I was asleep when my phone rang. It had been a long day at work, my head hurt, I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with my boyfriend- basically I was a bit over everything.

Oh yeah.

Then my phone rang.

 

"H-hello?"

"Hi y/n, it's Hoppo."

Oh shit.

I sat bolt upright on the couch, eyes wide.

"Hey Hoppo, what can I do you for?"

"I wouldn't usually do this, but... Jesse and Harrison were out on the JetSki today rescuing someone when... it went very pear shaped."

My heart stopped, fear filling my gut.

"Is he-"

"-Jesse's fine. Harrison's currently in hospital getting a blood transfusion."

"A blood transfusion?! What the hell happened?"

Hoppo cleared his throat, and when he spoke even he sounded traumatised. Steady, even-tempered, _Stoppo-Thatto-Hoppo_... sounded like something bad had happened.

"There was a shark. While Harrison was recovering the body that they thought was just a rescue, the shark returned for a second feed... Harrison's very lucky to escape with all of his limbs in tact."

"I'm coming right now-"

"-Deano's taking Jesse home now, they should get there soon, but I wanted to talk to you personally. I've never seen Jesse this beat up, he- he was uh... god, I don't know how to say it nicely."

"Just say it Hoppo, I can take it-"

"-he was raking his nails down his arms, pulling them so hard they were cutting up his forearms. Y/n, you know that's a form of self harm."

"I know," I whispered. I heard Hoppo sigh.

"But anyway. I should go and give Maxi a call, but I thought I should call you first."

"Thanks Hop. Take care."

"Will do y/n."

He hung up and the front door handle turned. I looked up just in time for Deano to come through the door. He smiled at me, but it was weak and I got off the couch.

"Deano..."

"It was really bad y/n. Me and Jesse got let off for the day to recover. Maybe even the week, we're not sure yet."

"Oh shit."

I rushed off the couch to hug him- me and Deano had been friends for a while, we were cool and I liked that Jesse didn't mind us talking.

Boyfriend of the year btw.

 

When I pulled away from Deano I felt a tug on my shoulder and then my boyfriend was in my arms. I froze for a second before I recognised him and wrapped myself around his body, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh Jess, it's okay."

"Harrison could have died and it'd be my fault," he mumbled. I glanced up and Deano waved at me before gesturing to the door. I nodded and we fist bumped before he left our apartment.

Time to focus on Jesse.

He was dripping wet, entire body soaked from the sea water he obviously hadn't washed off himself yet. In his hand he limply held his duffel bag, and I took it from him.

"C'mon, Jesse."

I held my hand on his hair for a moment, rocking us together before I pulled away from our hug. He was still crying, his piercing blue eyes welling with tears faster than they could fall, and I swiped my thumb under to wipe them away.

"Let's get you through the shower."

 

I made sure the water wasn't super hot before I turned, gesturing for Jesse's hand.

"C'mere."

He stepped forward and I reached for his blue lifeguard long sleeve, pulling it over his head. He let me, and I saw what Hoppo had been talking about on Jesse's forearms- he'd done a good job, I'd take care of them once I got him through the shower. Next I got his shorts and pulled them down, undressing to my undergarments too so Jesse didn't feel totally unguarded. He took off his boxers and I guided him into the shower, turning the shower head away from us. My hands went to his neck, and I brushed my thumb over his cheek in slow motions. A tear fell, followed by another, until he choked back a sob. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Jess, I can't believe you had to see that."

"That person was dead because I was fuckin' around, and Harrison nearly died because I didn't feel like doing the recovery and took the easy way out when he offered! Jesus shit, he's younger than me yet he's braver than I could ever be."

"Oh, Jesse..."

"No, it's true! Harrison was passing out from blood loss, and he just kept cracking jokes... snorting over how loopy he sounded, asking if sex sounded like six to us since six sounded like sex, and- oh my god. I just-"

He buried his head into my shoulder, heaving a breath and I rubbed his back.

"But he's okay, Jesse. He's okay, he's in the hospital. Maxi's with him, he'll be okay."

"I-"

Jesse pressed his fingernails into his arms again, and I grabbed him to stop him.

"That's not the answer Jesse, stop. It's not your fault, none of this is your fault."

"It is!" He exclaimed, and I tightened my hold on his hands.

"Hey, listen to me. Listen, just for a minute."

My hands went to cup his cheeks, as I looked into his eyes.

"Jesse Pollock, you are not responsible for what happened. Harrison could not have moved any faster, you were doing your job and it's something you do well."

I swiped a tear away, smiling at him.

"I love you. I know you're hurting right now and I wish I could take it away, but I'm here for you."

Jesse sniffed, and I could feel the steam heating up the room. My hand reached for the shampoo, gesturing for him to turn around.

"Let's get you clean, hey? Then we can go to bed, or watch TV. Whatever you want to do."

"Thanks, y/n."

It was the first words Jesse had spoken other than blame on himself, and I pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck.

"Anytime. It's my job, as your partner in crime."

Jesse chuckled. I soaped up his dark hair, taking a moment to massage it through. The more I massaged the more Jesse began to relax, so while the shampoo got rinsed out I reached for his soap too.

"C'mon, don't want you smelling like the ski right now."

"Me neither," he admitted, before grimacing.

"Harrison uses this body wash and now it's all I can smell. It's really strong, smells like Lynx."

"It probably is, then," I smiled. I got to work soaping his back, Jesse just standing there enjoying the moment. I worked in silence for a couple minutes, before he turned to look at me so he could rinse off.

"D'you think we could call Harrison after this? Just to- y'know, check on him?"

I frowned, reaching forward to hug him again. Just being close to him after a close call made me feel a little better. If only a little.

"Harrison's getting a blood transfusion, he could be... out for a little while."

"Then can we try Maxi? Or... what about Hoppo- he's Harrison's first port of call for a hospitalised injury I think."

"Definitely, we can try them. Just focus on finishing this and then we'll get into bed and snuggle."

As someone who had grown up on the tougher side of life, it was very rare Jesse cried, especially like he had, and then accepted a snuggle.

"I- I could really do with a snuggle right now."

His chin rested on my shoulder, pressing a kiss into the crook of my neck.

"Okay. Let's do that."

 

With Jesse clean of the blood, sand and seawater, we exited the bathroom and headed to our bedroom. While Jesse dressed and got into bed I did a quick change of undergarments then pulled on a sweatshirt of his before heading into the kitchen to our medicine/injuries drawer. With Jesse being a lifeguard and a surfer, it had to be stocked at all times.

Locating what I needed to treat the wounds on Jesse's arms, I made my way back to the bedroom.

When I got there he was curled up in the fetal position, but the second he saw me he tried to stretch out and pretend it never happened. I smiled, sitting on my side of the bed.

"Were you... cuddling yourself?"

"You left!" Jesse tried to defend himself, but I just shook my head.

"Sure, sure. Get comfy and put your arms out elbows down. I need to disinfect those sores on your arms."

Immediately Jesse shut down, his eyes flickering around the room for an escape. I held his shoulder, rubbing my thumb over it in a slow, gentle circular motion.

"I'm not going to ask questions- not now, at least. We need to clean these up, before they get infected."

He extended them out as I asked him to, eyes closing while I prepped the area with a cotton ball soaked in Betadine, watching his face for any signs of pain. I worked with one hand, the other holding his wrist. While I got band aids out I inspected the injuries, checking how deep they were. When I was satisfied they weren't super severe, I decided to ditch the band aids and use cotton balls, covered with strong, rigid footy tape that was waterproof so Jesse could do whatever he needed to and not worry about it getting wet.

"Y/n?" He murmured and I glanced up at him, my hand running over the covered cuts.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He half smiled, and I reached forward to kiss him. At that, his phone rang. He reached for it, read the caller ID and immediately dropped it.

"It's Maxi."

"Well then answer it! He could have good news."

"Or he's calling because I killed Harrison too and the cops want to talk to me- oh my god, I can't... I can't go back to the cops, not after-"

"-Jesse. Stop. Look at me."

I grabbed his face by the cheeks, making him look me in the eyes.

"Listen to me. Get out of your head and think about Maxi and Harrison. These are two of your best mates, and Maxi's calling you right now. You need to answer."

Jesse shook his head, still not in it so I grabbed his phone and accepted the call.

"Hey Maxi, it's y/n. How's Harrison?"

 

It had taken a good couple of minutes to calm Maxi down, with Jesse's hand grasped in mine, until he stopped freaking out enough to explain what was going on.

"Hoppo called right before I got to the hospital and he was like don't wanna alarm you but Harrison's not doing so good he just had a seizure so I don't want you to panic when you come in here and he's strapped down oh and by the way he went into shock in the ambulance just so you know."

I frowned, brushing my thumb over Jesse's hand before speaking.

"Maxi, you need to calm down; like, right now. Are you with him now?"

"Well, yeah-"

"-is he awake, functioning?"

"He just keeps tapping his finger against Hoppo's hand, but the nurse says that's just him recognising he's there."

"Is there anything else they've found?"

"No... he just lost like almost three litres of blood and they're not sure what's going to happen."

"Oh shit, Maxi. Do you want me to do anything? Is Hop still there?"

"Hop's here, he fell asleep in the chair next to Huxy's bed and now it's just me."

I sighed, pressing my lips to Jesse's forehead. He rested his head on my shoulder, reaching to take the phone from me. As a last resort to calm Maxi, I let him take it. It took Jesse a couple of tries, before he cracked the shits.

"I swear to fucking god Maxi, you need to calm down right now. If not for yourself or me, but for Harrison."

Jesse's hardened attitude was useful in times like this, and as he brushed his hand on my arm I heard him clear his throat.

"I'll be there when he wakes up but until then you need to call Harrison's parents and tell them what happened. Blame me I don't care, but they need to know. Just in case... y'know."

My hand tightened on Jesse's wrist, shaking my head. He copied the action back at me, snatching his wrist back.

"-yeah, definitely Max. Try and get some sleep, you'll know when he's awake. Hop's not worried, so you shouldn't be either. Harrison's stronger than we give him credit for, he'll be okay."

There was some more from the other end, and Jesse shifted.

"Send Ryan over to Deano's if you're worried, or he can take care of Hop's place. He's nineteen Maxi, definitely not a baby. You moved out when you were eighteen mate, he'll be fine."

More from Maxi, and Jesse huffed.

"Mate, I didn't- I didn't hurt myself intentionally, okay?! I just- I don't want to talk about it, not while Harrison's still out."

Then Jesse said goodbye and hung up. The tears had dried, and his blue eyes were fiery with anger.

"He thinks I hurt myself, intentionally. Hoppo must've told him or something, asked him to check in. God, I didn't! I just-"

"-Jesse. You don't have to explain now. We can talk about it later, when Harrison is awake and you're calmer."

I ran a hand through his hair, gesturing to the pillows.

"In the meantime, our bed is calling out for us and we shouldn't keep it waiting."

We both scooted down and I tossed the blanket sitting on the end of the bed over our legs. Jesse flopped on to his back, tracing over a tattoo on his chest.

"Maxi's right. I do feel bad, I feel fucking awful... but what I did wasn't the answer. It just made me feel like I had a brief release for a moment, even if it was short lived."

I hummed, and snuggled into his chest. My head rested on his shoulder and I followed his fingers in tracing tattoos. At one point I caught up and he laced them together, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"I love you y/n."

"Love you too, Jesse."

 

It was 2am when I heard Jesse sitting up in bed, realising his phone was ringing. I stretched, climbing on to Jesse's lap while he answered the phone. Just by his face I could tell it was Hoppo or Maxi, and when his eyes became dark I assumed the worst. I rubbed his shoulders, pressing kisses there while he listened. I got close to the phone, trying to eavesdrop. Jesse suddenly perked up, grabbing my shoulder.

"Y/n wait a sec. Go get dressed, right now."

I shot out of bed to the wardrobe, dressing in sweats and a hoodie, going shirtless underneath since it was easier. I brought out clothes for Jesse and when I got back to the bedroom he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Maxi I can't believe it. Thanks for calling mate, we'll be there soon."

He hung up and immediately leapt to engulf me in his arms, peppering kisses all over my cheeks until he landed one on my forehead. For it being 2am he was bouncing off the walls, and I stopped him to give him his clothes.

"What's going on Jess? Did Harrison wake up?"

"Almost. He murmured for Maxi, then when Hoppo started talking he grabbed his hand and held on tight then started talking about how cool it was that his boss was waiting for him. Maxi thinks he's just asleep now, not in a coma. The nurses were just coming in when he hung up."

"That's incredible news Jess."

I hugged him again, Jesse pulling on his hoodie after he detached. I snatched up my car keys from the bedside table, gesturing to our door.

"Let's go see our kiwi!"

 

Maxi was waiting at the entrance to the hospital, and the second he saw us I broke into a huge grin. Jesse took off and ran to hug his best mate, Maxi catching him like the pro he apparently was. I watched them for a moment, seeing the two boys whispering between each other, before Jesse pulled away and gestured for me.

"Y/n, he's waking up. Like right now."

"Let's go then."

 

We slid past nurses in the halls, heading straight for Harrison's room on the third floor. The whole walk Jesse clutched my hand in his, and when I glanced over he'd just grin at me. He seemed a little more happier now that he knew Harrison was waking up, and I didn't want to remind him Hux wasn't out of the woods yet- it seemed kind of cruel, and I didn't tell Maxi either since he was pinging off the walls too. I wondered how Hoppo was- he wasn't someone to bounce off walls like these two, so I just had to hope he was okay.

Maxi opened the door first and poked his head in, having a look around before he cracked a smile.

"Hux, hey. Holy shit mate."

There was a low whisper inside, and Maxi turned to Jesse and I.

"C'mon in."

 

Hoppo was sitting on the end of Harrison's bed, texting away on his phone. Harrison himself was lying in bed, rolled away on to his side. Hoppo glanced up, nudging toward Harrison.

"He woke up for a bit, said a couple sentences then went back to sleep. The nurse says that's good progress, but I'm not sure."

"Mate, even just that is something to be happy with. He's alert now, and his vitals are okay. We just need to be happy about small positive changes."

Maxi took the lead, stepping forward to put his hand on Hoppo's shoulder.

"Go home, mate. It's been a long night."

"Yeah, okay. Okay, I'm goin'. Text me if anything changes, Max."

Hoppo shook his hand, stopping to hug Jesse and I- that was a first. They had a quick chat, before we heard rustling and Maxi's eyes widened.

"Hux?"

 

"Fuck Maxi, what happened?"

"Oh shit Harrison, mate hey."

Jesse staggered forward, and Harrison lifted an arm slowly before wincing then dropping it.

"C'mere mate."

Jesse rushed forward, embracing Harrison in a cautious bro hug that I'd only seen once when Harrison had cried- someone had died on his watch. They held on, until Jesse pulled away, sniffling to pretend he wasn't going to cry again. Harrison was smiling despite the obvious pain he was in, as he turned to Maxi.

"Was... did I see Hoppo?"

"Yeah mate he was here while I got these two, you woke up a little and talked to him."

"... Hoppo cares?"

"Apparently so."

Maxi sent Harrison a half smile, relief clear in his eyes. The kiwi glanced around the room, frowning at the blood bag hanging beside the IV.

"What-"

"-do you remember what happened?"

"... no. I- I don't-"

"-it's for the best," Jesse blurted. Harrison scrunched up his nose at him but let it go, instead picking at a loose thread on the hospital blanket.

"Hux, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhhh... I remember getting on the ski with Jesse but... but that's the last thing I remember."

Jesse hung his head low and Maxi stepped forward.

"Okay Hux, okay. Try get some rest mate, it's good to see you're alive."

He ran his hand over Harrison's hair and Harrison glanced up at him.

"Alive? What-"

"-we should go."

I grabbed Jesse by the hand, letting him say goodbye to Harrison and Maxi before pulling him out the door.

 

A few days later, there was a knock on the door. I rubbed Jesse’s arm, lightly pushing it.

“You get it.”

“Fine, fine.”

Jesse got off the couch and I paused our show, glancing up as I heard the front door open and Jesse greet the visitor. They talked in hushed tones for a moment, before Jesse stepped back to let them in. I stood, eyes widening.

“Harrison?”

“Hey y/n.”

Jesse had a huge grin on his face as he stood beside his friend- I knew he still felt slightly guilty but seeing Harrison upright, moving and talking, made him feel a little better. Harrison was standing with the help of one crutch under his right arm, supporting his body. Jesse and I could hardly believe this was the same guy who’d been pale as a sheet, barely able to talk in the hospital a few days ago- he was his usual tan now, with steady hazel eyes and a big smile on his face that felt a lot more like the Harrison Jess and I knew.

“I can’t believe it mate, you look great.”

“Hah, yeah. I feel a lot better.”

Harrison gestured to the bandage on his leg with a smile.

“Except for this asshole, but that happens.”

“How many stitches?” I asked, grabbing a chair for Harrison to sit on so he wouldn’t get bruises on his hands. He thanked me, shrugging as he put the crutch on the floor. Jesse and I sat at the table with him, Harrison sighing.

“Hop reckons at least a hundred, maybe more.”

He scrunched up his nose, rolling his eyes.

“He was there the whole time, and flipped shit. I never knew Hoppo to have such a… soft side.”

Jesse grimaced too, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I wanted to know about that.”

“Me neither,” I agreed, Harrison chuckling. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocking it.

“Jess, the footage from the ski was recovered. The cops sent it to me, once they’d had a look over it.”

Jesse’s head shot up, his blue eyes dark with panic, but Harrison shook his head.

“Calm down mate, I looked at it too… I thought you should see it, so you can see it wasn’t your fault. In fact, it’s no one’s fault I got hurt, nor is it your fault that guy was dead.”

Jesse slowly lifted his head, eyes meeting mine. I squeezed his hand, reaching for Harrison’s phone.

“Okay… we’ll watch it.”

When Jesse looked at me in confusion, I nudged him.

“As a team. Us three will watch it.”

Harrison shrugged, and Jesse just hummed. So I picked the first video, and started it.

 

We got to the last video, and there were tears slowly dripping down Jesse’s cheeks. I finished the videos and Harrison took his phone back, pocketing it as he leaned toward Jesse.

“Told you, mate. It wasn’t your fault.”

Jesse sniffed, swiping a thumb under his eyes. He straightened from his crouched over position, meeting Harrison’s gaze.

“You’re right. It makes me feel a little better. Maybe I wasn’t entirely responsible for this but I definitely had a part in it.”

“We both did, Jess.”

Harrison glanced at his watch, groaning.

“I gotta go, Maxi said he was gonna pick me up before his date and- well, we all know how he is when he’s got a date to go on.”

We all snorted, Harrison getting up and hobbling on his crutch.

“I’ll see you at work, Jesse. See you y/n.”

“See ya Hux.”

 

A week later I woke up at the crack of dawn when I heard the kettle boiling and glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

_5am._

That could only mean one thing.

 

In the kitchen Jesse was making coffee, his blue LIFEGUARD shirt hanging over the back of a chair at the dining table. His hat and keys sat beside it, and I wandered over to hug him. He opened his arms, accepting the hug. He pressed a kiss to my hair, sighing.

“I’m gonna go to Bondi today.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

I reached up, capturing him in an early morning kiss. Jesse squeezed me once more than glanced at his phone, groaning.

“I should get going, but I’ll call you sometime throughout the day.”

He pulled his shirt on, followed by his hat and made a beeline for the door. I rested against the counter, smiling.

“Jesse!”

“Yeah?”

“You forgot something.”

He grinned and rushed back, encasing me in a hug. I let him kiss me, then he put me down.

“I love you,” he whispered and I couldn’t help it as I buried my head in his shoulder.

“I love you too, Jesse.”

 

In honour of Jesse’s first day back at work I made chicken carbonara with garlic bread- a treat in our household considering Jesse’s job. Just as I was stirring the sauce into the fettuccine the front door opened and I heard Jesse’s voice, followed my keys being tossed. I beamed, turning just in time for him to wrap me in a bear hug. I rested my head on his chest, kissing his collarbone.

“I’m so, so proud of you Jesse Pollock.”

“I did it, y/n.”

I pulled away, cupping his chin with my fingers.

“You did, and you did it when you were ready. Sit down, dinner’s just about ready.”

“Awesome, I’m hungry as.”

I laughed, serving up the two bowls.

 

Throughout dinner Jesse told a couple of anecdotes about his day, involving one rescue where an older gentleman was completely naked and had gotten on to Harries’ board then farted so loud Jesse could hear it on his board a metre or so away. He explained he’d been in to see Hoppo who had put him on some calmer days of the roster- Wednesdays, since no one really visited on Wednesdays for some reason- and Friday mornings, so he could train but also be on guard. It was a good beginning mix. For the time being, Harrison was holed up in the tower until he got his stitches out. Maxi was being a huge mother-hen, clucking like crazy until Harrison made him go down to the north end for patrol.

 

After dinner I joined Jesse on our couch, reclining both of our seats as he rested his head on my shoulder.

“I’m knackered babe.”

“Well then go to bed.”

“Noooo, gotta stay up…”

“Jess.”

“Mm?”

“Go to bed. Now.”

“Fine.”

He got up, pressing a kiss to my head.

“I love you. See you in there.”

“Love you too Jess.”


End file.
